The Emotions That Tingle
by WritingRockstar346
Summary: Isabella has always tried to get Phineas's attention. What happens if she gives up and finds someone else? How would Phineas feel? Will he finally admit his crush on her? Or will he lose her to Noah, a boy that doesn't seem who he truly is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story ever! I chose Phineas and Ferb because I believe it is a pretty great show and has enough components to make a neat story about it. **

**My purpose for this tale is to move you with a love story (well, sort of) from what had just started as a crush into a chronicle full of jealousy, confusion, conflict, and young romance. I hope you'll find it cute. Just remember, this is my first Fanfic and I will try not to produce a lifeless story where you feel bored. I hope you enjoy!**

_Beep Doo Dee Boo Beep Bleep Doo. _Isabella dialed her phone, desperate for advice. Lately she has preoccupied with getting Phineas's attention. It was early in the morning, and she constantly kept thinking of original ideas, not cheesy pickup lines any guy would use to start chatting up some girl on the street, but something that she can use that will make him begin to see her in a different way, more girly and sweet, instead of a friendly girl across the street. "C'mon Gretchen. Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

_Briiinng!_ "Huh," Gretchen frantically woke up. She grabbed her phone. "Oh, it's just Isabella. Probably her just blabbering about Phineas again," She put her phone down when her Fireside Girl Instincts came forth. "Then again, it might be an emergency. A good Fireside Girl never backs down from an emergency," _Beep. _"Hello?"

Isabella's face lit up from the other side of the phone call. "Thank Goodness! Gretchen, I really need your advice!"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Let me guess for a minute. Is it about Phineas? I've gotten better at my sarcasm, too."

Isabella blushed for the umpteenth time about her crush. "No, I'm simply thinking of some new ideas to earn our 'Help neighbors' badge." Her mother started calling her from the bathroom sink. "Isa? What do you do with the makeup in the cabinet?" The purple bag in Isabella's hands had turned upside down. She forgot she left the bag halfway open. Everything except a bottle of liquid foundation fell. Lipstick, lip gloss, and lip balm, mascara, eyelash curler, creamy eye shadow, and pressed, creamy blush on a stick, pressed blush, almost everything fell out. The clanking sound can be heard throughout the house and through the phone.

"'Help Thy Neighbor' patch," Sighs can be heard from Gretchen's side of the conversion. "You always correct us on that. By the way, I heard all the action over there. You're seriously trying makeup to impress Phineas?"

"Well, each day a brand new just happens to occur in my noggin."

"Suit yourself. But don't let your crush on him affect you as a leader. Right now, your number one priority this summer is the Fireside Girls. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure. I will admit that my crush has been going somewhat overboard," Suddenly her eyes lit up along with an idea. "What if I start being an amazing out of this world leader? Then Phineas will see a great, responsible persona and will begin to like me even more then what I think he does!"

"Umm? Did you even…" Her sentence was cut short with Isabella's perky words.

"Thanks Gretchen but I'm still doing the makeup. Bye!"

Gretchen fastened on her sash as she put down the phone. "Oh dear. She has it bad."

**What did you think? I know it's short, but I'm trying to make this story longer since it only takes place in a week of time. But you know what? As time passes, these chapters will become much better. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:Blinded

**Remember your biggest crush? For us girls: Didn't you always use to find and use every opportunity you got to get him to begin to notice you and like you? Isabella had many opportunities to show Phineas exactly that, and it didn't seem to work that much, but any 'Phineas and Ferb' fan would know that Isabella kept trying to display her charm on him. Lately however, her crush has leveled up to a point where she would do whatever to fix his attention onto her. Her Fireside Girls troop noticed, and let's find who else will get to notice in this chapter. First, I'll show you the outcome Isabella's try at showing off her responsibility and makeup. **

"Hey, Phineas. What ch'a doin?' Her eyes beamed as she was showing off her mascara. She puckered up her lips for him to see the bright plum lipstick and the bronze blush on her face. She held a clipboard tightly and focused hard on it, making sure that Phineas noticed. _"This should work," _She thought to herself confidently.

"Oh, hi Isabella. We're going to a house out of cookies to see if food can be used as a good insulator, and because Ferb and I would love to eat in it afterwards," As Phineas watches Isabella stare at her clipboard, he feels this weird feeling. It's not anything substantial, but mental. He wondered what it was, but felt that his stepbrother or neighbor would notice something strange. Ferb noticed, and tried to get the conversation going.

He held both of his hands at his back. "So, I've noticed that you're face appears more enhanced."

Phineas's eyes lit up. He thought that weird feeling was just that, and he pitched into the subject. "Yeah, I was just thinking of that," He leaned a little closer to her. "Is that makeup?"

Isabella blushed so much that the red over the blush to look like an orangey-brownish color. "Yeah!" She suddenly turned her voice back to normal. "I thought I should simply do a little, you know, makeover as practice for when we're in Junior High."

"Oh, well, you look nice," A sudden light bulb flickered on in Phineas's head. "That reminds me. We've never established our own makeup company. Sure, we've done fashion and all, but it wouldn't hurt to try makeup and cologne. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb followed with two thumbs up and a _"Where's Perry?"_ and the Flynn-Fletcher brothers proceeded onward.

Isabella felt a little frustration in her head then exhaled. "I still have the responsibility left for today." she murmured.

"Isabella, where are my manners? Since you inspired us to do the idea, you can help if you want," It was Phineas.

"Oh, I would love to." She started whispering, but then got serious and responded with a _sure_. However, she forgot about the _promise _she had made toher fellow troopers to work on their "Animal Kindness" patch at the Danville Park.

"Where is she," Holly blurted out in frustration. "She was supposed to be here a half-hour ago. This is not very likely of a leader!" All the other girls agreed. They were disappointed, and they struggled to get a hold of her. But luck stroke on Gretchen, who most likely knew where Isabella.

Isabella was, of course at the Flynn-Fletcher household helping Phineas and Ferb, along with Buford and Baljeet. "Oh, one second," she grabbed the light-violet cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Isabella," her attitude quickly changed from patient to annoyance. "Isabella, you've missed yet another important event for you and the troop and all you say is hello? You're at his house aren't you?"

"Yes, but you don't understand he-"

"You're right, I don't understand. You told me that you'll start today to renew and "start all over" your leadership ways, and then you stood up the whole squad. What has been up with you lately? Whatever, we'll work on those patches ourselves. I'm sorry, but you can't just be ditching us as you are _blinded _by you and Phineas's _supposed 'love'_."

Isabella was in shock. Gretchen had never talked to her that way, let alone gave her depressing words that to her, seemed TRUE: _"blinded" and "supposed love"_. "You're right," she said in a much calmer tone. "I shouldn't be here. I'll be there in twenty. Sorry."

"Umm. Okay. Bye," she said uncertainly.

**New updates every week! **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: You Were Right

**Sometimes it takes a person to get angry at someone for that someone to get a dose of reality. At other times, it backfires COMPLETELY. For example, Gretchen yelling at Isabella made her realize something, but TOO MUCH something. This is simply a heads up, but for future chapters. **

"So, is she coming or not?" Milly and the other girls were growing inpatient.

"Probably not, probably," Adyson sighed. "We should just try to do this by ourselves. If she comes, then she'll catch up. We can't wait anymore, well I. I'll get into another heatstroke if we don't finish and get out of this sun. Besides, it's not forbidden. "Let's go!"

"Wait, why are you rushing us? It's not like you're the leader here!" Now Holly started complaining.

"Actually, I am. Remember that time when I was left in charge when Isabella went along with Phineas and Ferb to circumnavigate the world? Hey, I'm also her best friend."

"True, but Isabella did not say that you were in charge for this event, did she? It also wouldn't hurt if I took leadership for a day or so."

"Yes, but I'm the only one with experience!"

Katie was exhausted with the wait for Isabella, now the sound of Holly and Adyson were getting on her nerves. "ALL RIGHT! You're not realizing that this is about Isabella not acting like such a leader lately. Last night she kept me up all night asking me for my opinion on what blush shade would look good on her and she could not stop talking about Phineas."

"She's right, think about it. Where has Isabella been when she didn't show up until after the meeting last week?" Ginger started to help calm down the other girls. "Last week, my phone got stuck to my face because Isabella kept bugging me every night. This isn't new to us."

"Holly, she's right." Adyson grasped Holly's wrists as she tried to call it truce. "She did the same to me nights before, Isabella has been all about her crush on Phineas."

"Yeah," Holly smiled apologetically. "You're right."

Gretchen started to change the subject as her voice lowered."Well, I just got a hold of her, and she says she's on her way. She was with Phineas-," Her friends followed the sentence naturally. "AGAIN!"

Ginger and Milly grabbed their backpacks and tightened their hair bands. "We should get going now, she'll catch up with us later," Milly started to comfort the girls. "Besides, maybe she'll appreciate it."

"We better get going! Three of the girls encouraged the rest, just as all six saw a preoccupied Isabella running out the car door trying to put on her hat and sash on.

"I'm here!" Isabella was out of breath as she tried to talk, and most of the girls were annoyed that they ended up spending an hour doing in the sun.

Gretchen felt bad for what she said over the phone, she felt so unsettled in the heat too, and she wanted to apologize. "Hey, Isabella I'm sorry for what I said there. I don't have-"

"It's okay, you were right. Don't worry," She smiled and faced her troop. "I would like to say something: Sorry for all those phone calls where I bothered you and your sleep. Sorry for coming late to meetings and not attending special events for us. As of today, this will no longer happen."

"I forgive you, Isabella," Adyson reluctantly said for all of the girls. "But we better begin."

"_Let's go. Is everyone ready?" _

"_YEAH!"_

"_Let's go then!" _

The day was done. Phineas and Ferb ended up sitting on the grass after a long day of business and two slices of raspberry pie. They sat there thinking and looking back at the day at nighttime. Phineas petted the green floor. Ferb looked up at the stars, quiet as always.

"Ferb, you know what? Isabella has been acting weird lately. The past two weeks it looked somewhat okay, but I saw the makeup, I knew something was up, "Phineas said calmly. "I mean she hasn't mentioned the Fireside Girls to us, and today she just left right out of the blue. I wonder what she is up to. She hasn't really told us about herself either. Should we get to the bottom of it, Ferb?"

Ferb shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he started to find something weird with Phineas instead of Isabella.

"I know it's not my business, but you, I, and she are friends. What if it is something bad that is happening to her?" At least we can brainstorm. Hmmm. Think. What if she went to visit her friend aliens one day and they dared her to act weird around us?" Ferb once again furrowed his eyebrows. "You're right that's too unrealistic, besides she would have needed us to communicate with aliens." Random bad idea after random bad idea popped into Phineas's head until Ferb thought of something that he himself thought that was true.

"Wait a minute. What if Isabella was _smitten to one of us, especially __**you**__?_"

Phineas blushed all of sudden, but he couldn't seek a part of him that knew why. "Umm, why do you think that?"

"Well, she mostly acts weirdly around_** you**_, and that has to mean something,"

"I don't think that makes sense to me, but we are just blurting out ideas."

Ferb stuck to his theory, for which it was certain to him that it was a fact.

**You like? Well, I would like to apologize for submitting this chapter three days late, but I will try hard to make sure I update every three days. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: They Clicked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Many of us can change our minds in an instant, right? Like the time when you begged your mom for a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans**_**, **_**you were sure that those were the ones you wanted. But when you returned home from the mall, you craved the teal ones at the store next door. Its fine, you can return them the following day. But on different terms, it wouldn't be right to unlike someone and then fall in love with someone two days later, that's just CRAZY!**

Two Days Later

"Isa, can you do me a favor and head down to the pharmacy and fetch me some cough syrup?" Just the night following the Fireside Girls Mishap, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro came home from work with a bit of coughing and sneezing, and came down with a cold the following morning. As of today, her body is glued to her bed- Doctor's Request. Isabella, now being eleven, had her own phone and seemed old enough to travel on her own around town.

"Okay, mom!" Isabella was in her room thinking about her departure from her crush on Phineas. " I'll be home in an hour or two." She walked over to her mom's bedroom so she could give her a Twenty-dollar bill.

"Buy something for you," Mrs. Shapiro grinned. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

After she had purchased the cough syrup, she had planned to buy a trendy top at Tween Chic. Isabella had been walking on the sidewalk when she had crashed into a cute boy an inch taller than her that seemed to be her age as well. She had dropped her bag and the bottle rolled out and was about to travel onto the busy street, when the cute boy grabbed it and put it back in the bag.

"Sorry I crashed into you." He had dark blonde hair and was wearing a burgundy polo shirt with capris shorts and a beanie on top, along with navy Converse. "I'm Noah."

Isabella's mind was fixed onto his blue eyes. They were big and complimented his wide smile. "Isabella, but my mom calls me Isa."

"Common but uncommon, I like that."

"Thanks, and it's not your fault, it's mine, I mean not completely mine, some of yours, wait, I…"

"It's okay. By the way, what are you doing with cough syrup on an afternoon like this? You don't look sick."

"My mom… you can solve the puzzle."

"Oh, yeah. That cold has invaded most of my family except for me and my brother, Brandon. I'm here to run some errands for my family, it's so tiring. My mom left me some money, but I'm using it to treat my Fireside Boys troop. I'm their leader."

"Whoa, you're like a guy version of me!"

"I'm not so sure, do you love Blue? _Snickers _ice cream? The Spice Girls?

"Do you like Pink? _Twix _ice cream? One Direction? "

Both of them thought of it in their heads and through their mouths. "This can work!" both kids said. They went along to meet the Fireside Boys troop, and they clicked.

**Okay, 5 things to point out: **

**Sorry for- ONCE AGAIN- bringing this chapter in overdue. I know you guys are mad at me- I'm mad at myself, too. **

**I appreciate all the reviews that readers have posted, though they are few, I hope that my writing skills get better to grasp your attention more.**

**Note on the previous conversation above: I like Blue, Snickers Ice Cream are the ULTIMATE dessert, and my LOVE for One Direction is ENDLESS.**

**I'm starting to think that the title, The Emotions that Tingle, is kind of stupid and melodramatic (tell me what you think). If you think so, then I'll change the name to "That Tingly Feeling" I don't want to make any change to the story properties if you are not okay with it. If most readers think so, search for the title mentioned or both titles. You can also look for my Pen Name, WritingRockstar346. This is my only story. BTW: Sorry for the confusion.**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Wonder Who He Is

**There are girls who seen rather fake, same as some guys. Isabella and Noah were still preteens, they didn't look for a relationship. They knew that they clicked, that they liked each other, but who knows? Is it too good to be true? They WANTED it to be REAL, and the best way for them to be sure is to get to know each other more become friends- FOR NOW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

"Hey," Isabella said. "What'cha doin? "

Phineas looked up immediately at Isabella's face. "Hey, today we're making complicated waterproof paper submarines!"

"How are you supposed to make paper waterproof?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is."

"And where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are usually at our front yard after Ferb and I think of a super cool idea to do for today, and you've been gone for, like three days. Even the Fireside Girls were here."

"Well, a girl has to take a break now and then, right?"

"What else? We're like two of your trustworthy friends."

"Trustworthy? Why not BFFs? Or Best Friends?"

"The mayor has us on watch. If I'm going to look professional, I have to talk like a professional."

"Sure, I totally believe that." She said sarcastically.

"It's true."

"Come' on. I've known you too long to believe that you're going to put on an act for the great Roger Doofenshmirtz. You don't even act professionally when you're at City Hall. You've got those seats being yourself."

"Okay whatever you say, mom." Phineas joked. "Enough nagging on me, now tell me what's going on with you. " He hardened the paper with starch and some pink substance.

"Well, okay. There's this guy and- wait, why I'm I saying this to you?"

"I don't know. You didn't realize that the Katie, Ginger, and, Holly are here to help too? He pointed to the garage? I was just trying to get you to smile. Katie tells me you're being too serious. "

"Oh, really?" Isabella was shocked that the girls had gotten concerned. She thought that they were still mad at her for ditching them again that other day. "And what about you? Usually, at this time of day while you're building some random contraption, you don't really stop to talk to people and see how they are."

"Huh. I guess everybody is becoming sort of flexible on their normal schedules."

"Sure, whatever. Let's get going."

Now at the end of the day, of course, the paper submarine MAGICALLY DISAPPEARED AS IT DID ALWAYS, thanks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Dissolve-Inator. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher took the children out for Ice Cream downtown since she has used up all of her pie ingredients to make some for her book club.

"Sorry I couldn't make pie today," Linda said, turning to Phineas being the passenger seat. "I know you always look forward to the boysenberry filing."

"Don't worry. Besides, we had the craziest day!"

"Okay, well, at least you're in a good mood."

Phineas was sitting in the second row, next to Baljeet and Ferb, Buford had another visit to the chiropractor. Isabella had to leave to take care of her dad, who now was sick with the cold, her mother had given him. Candace was in the passenger seat, nagging about what her brothers did today. Katie, Ginger, and Holly were in the back, now talking about Isabella and Noah.

"Hey, Ginger, what do you think about Noah? It looks like Isabella is really into him." Holly whispered. She didn't want to interrupt Candace.

"Well, he's super nice and good looking, but not as dreamy as-"Ginger pointed to Baljeet and smiled.

"Yeah, and what's crazy is that she moved on so fast!" Katie added.

"Right! I too can't also get the idea of them still being friends." Holly reasoned.

"They are perfect for each other." Ferb, was reading Twilight for the umpteenth time, and he was murmuring to himself.

"Exactly." Katie smiled.

Phineas can hear them.

Now, as night fell, Phineas and Ferb were in their room resting and recapping about their day. Phineas was curious about the boy Isabella has befriended, a thirst to learn more about this guy.

"Hey, Ferb. Do you have any idea about this guy Isabella's really good friends with? I heard Ginger and Holly talk about him on our way the ice cream shop today, and I wonder who he is." Phineas looked over-dramatically concerned to Ferb.

"Oh, his name is Noah. He seems to have dark blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a unique sense of fashion."

"Where did you get that?" Ferb pointed to his laptop screen where it shows Isabella's blog and a picture she posted under the caption:' My new besty Noah.' Phineas looked in amazement how happy she was in the picture, and started to feel a certain emotion that was tingly, and he wondered what it was.

Thanks for reading! Sorry if you think this chapter is boring, I was stuck on Writer's Block for a while and this awkward chapter was the best I could have done.

**Anyways, I'm still determined and still trying to get my story to appear on a number of screens out there, and the only way I can do that is to make the plot more interesting. If you have any suggestions that would go great with this story PM me or Review! I appreciate your feedback. **


End file.
